Lyra
Lyra is the main female protagonist of Siren's Lament. She works as the owner of her at her grandmother's flower shop, Carnation. '' Appearance Lyra is an attractive human girl who winds up being dragged into a siren curse. Her hair color is shown to have a reddish dark brown luster and her eyes are ocean blue. She is first seen wearing a long sleeve, caramel-tinted shirt with an apron, army green shorts, and white shoes. She often wears her hair in a side braid, and makes a point of not wearing flashy colors. When about to go for a ride with Shon she's seen wearing a white dress with a long-sleeved, green jacket. This particular look is featured in several promotions for Siren's Lament, and could be considered as her signature outfit. Personality In the beginning, Lyra is shown to have a very sweet demeanor and a sort of 'wallflower' perspective of life. Because of her positive behavior, Lyra doesn't easily let onto the fact of how heartbroken she really is. Ultimately, this flaw leads her into the mysterious realm of the sirens. History As a child, Lyra lost both of her parents and was taken in by her grandmother. Ever since then, she has learned how to be a responsible and independent individual. When her grandmother was hospitalized, Lyra took over the small flower shop business she ran. This was her primary concern after graduating high school, and thus she was content with focusing her efforts on its successful operation for the time being. Out of sympathy for her endeavors, Shon volunteers to help her out as an employee; to which Lyra readily accepts. Relationships '''Shon:' As a child in middle school Lyra grew feelings for her best friend's brother, Shon. She has yet to tell him her true feelings, but it seems as if it may be mutual. Shon is one of Lyra's most important friends, and he works with her at the store she owns called Carnation. Kori: She is Lyra's best friend from childhood and both of them have always stuck up for one another. Over the years growing up, they tell each other everything. This includes Lyra's crush on Kori's brother, Shon, as seen in Ep. 1 of the series. Kori affectionately nicknames Lyra as "Lyly". Ian: The siren who kissed Lyra underwater after an event left her heartbroken over Shon. Lyra gives him the name of Ian after her deceased pet goldfish (among other things), but hides this fact by only referring to it as a 'masculine and popular' choice. Due to a mishap during the exchange of a siren's heart for a human's, Lyra and Ian now possess traits of both species. They decide to work together to find out more about this unusual situation. Aleah: Could be considered as a sort of rival to Lyra. This is mainly because Aleah is currently dating Shon. As of Ep. 22, Aleah and Lyra haven't been seen to have a conversation with one another. Abilities/Talents 'Siren Powers' *In Ep. 13, Lyra is shown to be able to use her voice in order to see more clearly underwater. *In Ep. 21, she is demonstrated to have gained more siren abilities; now being able to create a vortex of water during an effort to defend herself. Caring for Plants * From the beginning of Siren's Lament, Lyra is shown to have a deep compassion for her flowers at Carnation. This is in part because her grandmother used to run the shop and would teach her how to properly nurture them from a young age. After her grandmother is hospitalized, Lyra takes over Carnation and becomes the full time caretaker of these plants. Lyra Category:Female Category:Siren